cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Neal McDonough
Neal McDonough (1966 - ) Film Deaths: *''Star Trek: First Contact (1996)'' [Lieutenant Hawk]: After being assimilated by the Borg, he is shot in the chest with a phaser rifle by Michael Dorn as Neal is trying to kill Patrick Stewart. *''Ravenous (1999)'' [Private Reich]: Hit in the chest with an axe by Robert Carlyle, causing Neal to fall from a cliff; he dies shortly after Guy Pearce rolls down the hill and collides with him (with Neal attempting to strangle Guy out of reflex). Guy later has to eat part of Neal's body to survive (with Guy talking to Neal's body). *''Timeline (2003)'' [Frank Gordon]: Stabbed to death by Marton Csokas while Neal is tied to a horse-cart. His body is shown afterwards dragging behind the cart as Billy Connolly and Gerard Butler looks on in horror. *''88 Minutes'' (2007) [Jon Forster]: Executed by lethal injection (off screen). *''The Hitcher'' (2007) [Lt. Esteridge]: Shot in the head by Sean Bean whilst he's pinned to his car seat following a crash. *''I Know Who Killed Me'' (2007) [Daniel Fleming]: Stabbed in the neck, side and stomach/chest (off-screen) by Thomas Tofel; he dies shortly afterwards, after Lindsay Lohan discovers him. *''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009)'' [Bison]: Neck snapped when Kristin Kreuk jumps on his head at the end of a fight. *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' [Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan]: Possibly dies (off-screen) at some point between the 1940s storyline and the present-day scenes. (In the comic books, the character is still alive today with an elaborate explanation for his longevity; it's possible that future Marvel movies might follow the source material by revealing that he's still alive. However, since it's been suggested, I'll go ahead and list this unless a future movie establishes his fate one way or the other.) *''Ticking Clock'' (2011) Keech: Playing a time traveler, he is wiped out of existence when he accidentally kills his past self (Austin Abrams). His removal from the timestream undoes all of his actions, bringing back everybody he'd killed including his past self. *''The Marine 3: Homefront'' (Video, 2013) Pope: Shot in the chest by Mike Mizanin. *''RED 2'' (2013) [Jack Horton]: Stabbed to death by Anthony Hopkins. *''Game Over Man (2018)'' '[''Conrad]: Shot in the Head by Jamie Demetriou. *Proud Mary (2018)' [''Walter]: Shot in the chest and head by Taraji P. Henson. Television Deaths: *''Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty'' (1993 TV Movie) [Jason]: Shot to death by federal agents in the Waco compound in front of Marley Shelton. *''The X-Files: Providence (2002)'' [Agent Robert Comer]: Killed and injured by Alan Dale. His his body discovered in the hospital bed with Annabeth Gish after trying to strangle Gillian Anderson. *''Justified: Slaughterhouse (2012)'' [Robert Quarles]: Bleeds to death after Mykelti Williamson cuts his arm off with a cleaver. *''Arrow: Schism (2016)'' [Damien Darhk]: Stabbed to death with an arrow by Stephen Amell. Neal continues to appear as the past version of Damien in the spin-off/crossover series Legends of Tomorrow ''and is officially resurrected in the ''Legends of Tomorrow episode "Return of the Mack." *''Arrow: Invasion! (2016)'' [Damien Darhk]: Stabbed to death with an arrow by Caity Lotz that Willa Holland tosses her during a fight. (This takes place in a hallucinated world, however.) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Beebo the God of War (2017)'' [Damien Darhk] - In an imaginary sequence, Neal is shot in the neck with an arrow by Caity Lotz while he's in shock over his magical powers not affecting Nick Zano. However, this is revealed to be a battle plan against Neal so Neal survives the episode in reality when he catches the arrow. *''Legends of Tomorrow: The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly (2018)'' [Damien Darhk]: Killed after being fully taken over by Mallus (voiced by John Noble) when Mallus leaves Damien's daughter (Courtney Ford) and possesses him. *''Yellowstone: Sins of the Father'' [Malcolm Beck]: Shot to death multiple times via shotgun by Kevin Costner. He dies slowly after Kevin and him talk.''' Notable Connections *Mr. Ruve McDonough Gallery Timeline (6 8) Movie CLIP - I Thought You Were Dead (2003) HD Category:1966 Births Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Superhero Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by cleaver Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Blondes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:DC Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jon Avnet Movies Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Perception Cast Members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue